Merry Christmas
by Aalynn
Summary: Comment les histoires d'amour de nos Shinobi se passent en ce soir de Noël ? Et bien... Plus ou moins mal...


Joyeux Noël tout le monde !

Fic cadeau pour Nana, et pour mes lecteurs !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, parce que j'ai écrit 16 pages Word en une journée, uniquement pour que vous l'ailliez aujourd'hui… Merci qui ?

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartiens pas.

Genre : Multiples et variés… Dans certains cas ça se veut kawai, d'autre, drolatique… Mais de toutes façon, pas de meurtres !  
En fait, c'estce qui se passedanschaque couple en ce soir de Noël…

Rating : K+… Et uniquement parce qu'il y a une phrase un peu particulière… Vous verrez !

Couple : Pour pas me détruire tout mon suspense (car j'ai essayé de faire une histoire assez original dans la forme…), on va dire :  
Naruto/Hinata, Temari/…., Kankuro/…., Gaara+…., Gaara/…., Kiba+Shino, Konohamaru/…., Néji/…, Sasuke/…., Choji/….

Pour les personnes sous entendus en pointillé, il va falloir lire !  
Mais si vraiment vous pouvez tenir, il y a un petit récapitulatif des couples en fin de chapitre…

Encore un joyeux Noël et bonne lecture !

* * *

La neige se déversait en gros flocon sur Konoha qui était passé en une demi-heure, d'un village grisonnant et glauque, en une énorme meringue recouverte de sucre glace. 

Les yeux vers le ciel, une Kunoichi aux étranges yeux blancs s'activait dans l'ombre.

Indifférente à l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux, elle observait à la dérobée, un membre de son village qui avait eu l'idée particulièrement stupide de s'endormir sous un arbre.

Enfermé dans un cocon laiteux, ce dernier, animé d'une force terrible, semblait ce battre contre un monstre imaginaire particulièrement repoussant et moche (à l'image de Kisame), insouciant du petit rire de son admiratrice.

* * *

"J'espère que vous vous plairez ici." 

L'Hokage avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour désopilant constata le Kazekage.

Comment peut on s'amuser alors qu'il fait -4 au dehors et que la plus basse température qu'il est eu à subir dans son pays était 18 ° ?

Il ne comptait déjà plus les taules magistrales qu'il s'était pris sur les plaques de verglas, rien qu'en essayant d'accéder au bureau de Tsunade-sama -qui ressemblait aujourd'hui à un Père Noël se serrant fait greffer une poitrine opulente, tant son costume rouge vif bordé de fourrure blanche était néandertalien.

Kankuro, derrière lui, grelottait comme une feuille morte et ne se lassait pas de marmonner dans sa barbe des commentaires bien sentit sur ce « Pu…. de village » et rajoutait que c'était un comble que « le pays censé être celui du feu soit aussi froid… »…

C'était sa faute aussi… Quelle idée de débarquer en chemise !

Laissant de côté la stupidité congénitale de son frère, Gaara se retourna lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son manteau.

Temari, le rouge aux joues, lui demandait si elle pouvait passer faire un tour en ville.

Plus encore que le fait que sa sœur devienne subitement douce et se soucie de son opinion, il remarqua un fait inhabituel qui lui glaça le sang…

Temari s'était maquillée… Temari s'était MAQUILLEE…

Evènement évènementiel digne d'entrer dans l'histoire de Suna…

Ok, la couleur sur ses paupières dépassée légèrement et son rouge à lèvres aussi, mais le mal était déjà là.

Faisant preuve d'un prodigieux étonnement (un demi sourcil levé), Gaara se tourna vers son frère avant de constater qu'il l'avait planté là et était parti chercher une source de chaleur…

Et elle était belle la solidarité fraternelle !

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait pas peur de la solitude… 

Non, Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait peur de rien.

Il était juste… comment dire… Absolument terrifié que son invité ne lui pose un lapin.

Le comble !

Lui, l'ex renégat, le talentueux Anbu malgré ses 17 ans, crever de trouille de rester seul un soir comme celui de noël, dans son immense demeure obscur, lugubre, et singulièrementdéserte.

Asticotant ses doigts comme ce n'était pas permis, tournant en rond comme un ours en cage, le dernier des Uchiwa se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour contenir le stress qui augmentait de manière fulgurante.

Est-ce que tout aller bien se passait ?  
Est-ce qu'elle allait aimer ?  
Est-ce qu'elle accepterait sa proposition ?  
Est-ce qu'elle ne le trouverait pas trop rustre ?

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse y trouvait la moindre réponse.

Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas amoureux… Non…

Sasuke Uchiwa n'aimait personne… Non…

Il était juste épouvantablement jaloux et avait un petit problème cardiaque doublé de moiteur excessive au niveau des mains…

… Ding Dong ! …

* * *

Choji n'aimait pas le froid. 

C'est pour cela qu'il était resté confortablement chez lui, calé entre deux oreillers et un monceau de nourriture.

Ses parents, partis tout les deux se promenaient en amoureux, lui avait souvent reproché son attitude casanière ainsi que son immaturité par rapport au chose de la vie…

Notamment en ce qui concerne l'amour.

En gros, quand est-ce qu'il allait se décider à tomber amoureux pour enfin amener une greluche à la maison, permettant par la même occasion de perpétuer son clan ?

Les préliminaires ne sont, en passant, pas le point fort des Akimichi.

Sortant de sa poche un cadre doré, Choji regarda une énième fois la photo qui s'exposait à sa vue.

Il ne se lassait jamais de contempler.

Les bords émoussés perdait peu à peu leur couleur or, prouvant à quel point l'image était adulé.

En vérité, le jeune homme l'emmenait partout, que ce soit en mission voir même au bain public, cette photographie le suivait où qu'il aille…  
Il lui arrivait aussi fréquemment de se réveiller, uniquement pour aller la voir.

Décidemment, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau dans sa vie...

Cette couleur blonde, semblable à un immense champs de blé, lui éblouissait son être tout entier…  
Ses courbes, tellement délicates mais à la fois si rondes, reflétaient l'excellence dans ce bas monde…  
Ah ! Elle pouvait être aussi douce que du velours mais être en même temps à la fois plus piquante qu'un kunai…  
Elle avait son caractère pour sûr !  
Magnifique au premier abord, on pouvait subitement s'étonner en découvrant sa véritable nature… Mais douce et fragile, pouvant facilement s'effriter lorsqu'on ne prend pas garde…

L'amour de sa vie…

* * *

… Ding Dong ! ... 

Une jeune fille s'impatientait nerveusement sur le palier.  
Pas qu'il faisait froid non…

La température n'avait perdu que trois degré depuis tout à l'heure, et la neige était devenu grêle, mais nonnnnnnnn, tout aller bien !

Un visage crispé apparut soudainement à la porte.

Retenant à grande peine de proposer à son ami des médicaments qu'elle portait toujours sur elle (notamment des cachets anti-constipation…), elle entra dans l'immense résidence qui s'offrait à elle…

Parlant de chose et d'autre, demandant sur le ton de la plaisanterie, s'il y avait constamment un silence si solennel, la Kunoichi s'étonna du stress qui se dégageait de son ami : elle avait rarement vu autant d'émotion sur son visage…

Proche de la syncope celui-ci devait se rappeler constamment que pour vivre, il fallait tout d'abord inspirer l'air puis l'expirer.  
Qu'en gros, ça ne servait à rien de vouloir souffler à tout prix quand vos poumons étaient aussi maigres qu'Ino…

Baissant subitement les yeux, devant le regard scrutateur de son amie, le jeune homme farfouilla à l'aveuglette dans sa poche avant que sa main de ne se referme sur un écrin qu'il se mit à tripoter…

Perdant finalement patiente, croyant que son ami se foutait de sa gueule, la fameuse veine palpitante sur une tempe et des petites lumières dans les yeux, la ninja aux macarons émit d'une voix terrifiante dont seule les femmes ont le secret :

"Tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu m'as invité ici Néji ?"

* * *

Elle s'était encore perdue ! 

D'habitude, le sens de l'orientation était un de ses points forts (pas comme Gaara qui avait réussit à se perdre dans sa propre ville pas plus tard qu'avant-hier) mais là non !

Poussant un soupir de lassitude, Temari tourna une autre fois un angle de rue avant de LE voir.

Ses joues prirent instantanément une couleur cramoisie, alors qu'elle se jaugea du regard, d'un œil critique.

Elle avait fait des efforts vestimentaires et avait même poussé l'humiliation jusqu'à se maquiller mais l'idée ne lui paraissait plus si bonne que ça maintenant…

Dire qu'elle, la kunoichi si indépendante, la jeune femme féministe, le garçon manqué capable de filer une rouste mémorable à n'importe quel homme normalement constitué, se comportait comme une véritable midinette pour les beaux yeux d'un garçon qui de toute façon, n'en avait absolument RIEN A FAIRE !

Effaçant rageusement le dur labeur de trois heures de travail acharné, elle s'approcha d'un ninja qui se leva promptement avant de lancer un « Galère ! » sonore.

* * *

"Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ?" 

« Mouerggg » fut la seule chose que le dénommer pu faire sortir de ses lèvres.

Stressant à mort (et encore, c'est un euphémisme !), ce dernier amena la jeune femme au salon, qui en se déshabillant, laissa tomber une myriade de neige sur le tapis du salon.

Des idées pas catho lui traversant soudain l'esprit, le dernier des Uchiwa battit en retraite dans la cuisine.

S'affolant sur les appareils électroménagers (dont il n'avait de toute façon, jamais compris leur mode de fonctionnement), le jeune homme fut pris d'une soudaine crise d'hystérie…

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire dans des cas pareils !

Personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce qu'un garçon faisait quand il invitait une fille !

Et d'après le peu de ce que lui avait dit Iruka-sensei pendant qu'il était occupé à détruire son bureau, dans une soudaine crise d'anxiété, leur humeur pouvait changer d'une minute à l'autre…

Pourquoi une fille était si compliquée… Il n'avait pas d'affinité naturelle avec elle !  
D'ailleurs, généralement, c'était plutôt le contraire… Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi elles s'acharnaient à le traquer comme un lapin !

Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Tout du moins dans la première dizaine d'année de sa vie…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ce que Kakashi-sensei appelé « une attirance typiquement masculine du à des hormones en surchauffe, entraînant une réaction très plaisante quoiqu'un peu voyante… » avec un serpent ?

Il les aimait bien les serpents !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne se comportaient pas comme des serpents ? Ou bien des chiens ? Qui jappent quand ils ont faim ou besoin d'uriner…

En matière d'amour, Sasuke en savait autant qu'une amibe et il s'était toujours étonne d'une nombre de masque facial que possédait une fille…  
Lui en avait deux : le visage impassible et le demi-sourire (histoire de faire enrager l'adversaire lorsqu'il est au pied du mur…)

Personne ne l'avait préparé à ça !

Inspirant de nombreuse fois, le dernier des Uchiwa reprit son calme et sa constance légendaire… jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne d'une masse de cheveux roses tombants joyeusement surs des parties plutôt rebondies, en haut de la poitrine et en bas des hanches…

Sentant une réaction familière depuis quelque temps prendre le dessus, le jeune homme se hâta de mettre en glaçon entre ses lèvres, histoire de refroidir ses ardeurs…

C'est ainsi qu'il se présenta à une Sakura souriante, qui lui demanda :

Tu en a mit du temps ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Encore cette fois-ci, seul un « Mouerggg » s'échappa de sa gorge, mais pas par stress ou quelque chose dans le genre… Mais bien parce qu'il venait de coller sa langueau glaçon…

* * *

Voilà maintenant bien deux heures que Gaara se congelait dans le froid. 

Après l'avoir lâchement abandonné, ses frères et sœurs devaient être en train de roucouler dans leur coin…

L'amour ?

Très peu pour lui.

Le fait que Gaara, ex psychopathe professionnel, et Kazekage par-dessus le marché, puisse être en train d'embrasser devant des petits anges en papier une quelconque fille tenait du ridicule…

Essayant de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait (et accessoirement le peu de corps non endolori), le porteur de Shukaku tentait tant bien que mal de descendre une avenue…

Peine perdue.

C'est ainsi qu'il se prit le 28ème gadin de la journée avant de glisser sur les fesses sur 5m.

Son ennemi principal n'était désormais plus un membre d'Akatsuki, voir même un banal renégat, mais bel et bien se foutu verglas de m…. !

Celui-ci n'étant pas considéré comme ayant une quelconque agressivité, le sable ne le protégeait pas quand il tombait…  
Il devait donc avoir assez de réflexe pour poster ce dernier entre lui et le sol…

Et c'était beaucoup plus dur que vous ne le penser !

Se relevant une énième fois, il fit deux mètres et…

BAMMMMM !

Hurlant que plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans ce pays de fou où même son sable aller jusqu'à geler… il remarqua avec effroi une personne étendu à quelques mètres de lui, une partie de son vêtement rouge sang…

Barda ! Il avait réussi à tuer quelqu'un !

* * *

Kankuro n'avait jamais été le genre de personne auquel on donner facilement sa confiance… 

Mais ça n'avait jamais atteint de telles proportions !

Ce qui était, à vrai dire, certainement du à la chemise typé Hawaïenne et au peinture de guerre verdâtre et menaçante…

Ainsi, les passants le regardaient terrifier marcher dans la froideur ambiante et faillirent même le lyncher quand une petite fille de 5ans hurla à la mort lorsqu'il lui demanda son chemin…

Planqué derrière une poubelle, heureux d'avoir survécut, un bruit attira l'attention du marionnettiste qui se mit aussitôt en position de combat…  
… Avant de voir débarquer une Kunoichi au cheveux blonds, dont il avait vaguement l'impression de l'avoir vu au tournois Chunnin.

Empestant l'alcool, cette dernière se mit à complètement délirer avant de s'écrouler dans les bras du jeune homme qu'elle appela « son sauveur… ». (On ne sait pas pourquoi et on ne veux pas le savoir !)

En un éclair, elle se plaqua contre le pauvre Kankuro, dans une prise de catch, qui faillit le tuer sur le coup. (et accessoirement, lui rompre le cou…)

La fille semblait aussi allumée que possible, mais le jeune homme resta dans la même position, avant de se coller d'autant plus…

Après tout… N'était-ce pas en soit une source de chaleur ?

* * *

"Parle moi sur un autre ton !" 

"Kiba, je te parle comme je veux et avec le ton que je veux."

"Certainement pas !"

"Kiba, ça me fait du mal pour toi que tu fasses un tel scandale devant une supérette…"

"Ta gueule Shino !"

"C'est comme ça que tu as l'amabilité de parler à quelqu'un qui a tout laissé en plan après l'appel désespéré d'un ami ?"

"T'avais qu'à pas venir ! Et mon appel n'était pas désespéré !"

"Je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser dans l'état auquel tu m'as parlé : une mission est beaucoup plus difficile à trois qu'à quatre… Et Kurenai-san ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné."

"Et au fait elle où Ku… ?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, ne pense même pas à la rejoindre !"

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"En coopération avec Choji –et contre une grande quantité de nourriture, elle doit être en train de dîner avec Azuma, ou, c'est plus probable, de bégayer et de rougir à tout rompre devant lui…"

"Ce qui veux dire qu'on est les seuls abrutis à être célibataire ce soir…"

"Rectification Inuzuka… TU es le seul abruti…"

"Non… Ne me dit pas que… Shino, TU SORS AVEC UNE FILLE !"

"Non."

"... Mais j'avais quelque chose à faire ce soir…"

"Et on peut savoir quoi… ?"

"J'étais en train de préparer une fête pour mes nouveaux venus…"

"Quels nou… ?"

"Marie-Charlotte de la Montelaine et Mathieu 12 nous ont rejoint dans le courant de cet après-midi…"

"Shino… Sérieusement… Tu… Tu as fait une fête de bienvenue pour chacun des 24 568 insectes que tu héberges dans ton corps ?"

"Oui… Et 24 572 au dernier recensement."

"T'as vraiment que ça à foutre…"

"De la part de quelqu'un qui menaçait de se suicider si jamais il se retrouvait seul ce soir, c'est bien mal venu…"

"La ferme Shino !"

* * *

Munit de son flegme naturel, Shikamaru pulvérisa son record de vitesse. 

Il réussit à attendre la vitesse folle de 3Km/H…

Temari quand à elle regrettait d'être venu…

Son compagnon semblait s'intéresser à elle autant qu'à un lampadaire.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il marchait mais Shikamaru n'avait lancé que 6 « Galère ! » et un « Fait chier ! »…  
En d'autre mot, il s'emmerdait.

La jeune fille sentit soudainement de l'humidité non identifié lui descendre de la joue…

Non… Elle ne commençait pas… à pleurer… ?  
Chassant rageusement l'importune, elle se morigéna intérieurement : elle n'allait tout de même pas à s'abaisser ainsi pour un garçon dont elle n'avait de toute façon rien à faire… !

Malheureusement, son corps ne semblait pas d'accord…

Sa raison, sa logique s'embrasa tandis que son cœur se serra de douleur…  
Une larme coula, puis une autre, vite suivit d'une troisième…

Ensuite le rythme s'accentua, s'accéléra jusqu'à en donner le tournis.

L'eau tombait désormais trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle puisse la chasser et se redonner un visage confiant et serein.

Soudain ses jambes glissèrent et ses genoux heurtèrent durement le sol dur et glacial.  
A l'image du cœur de Shikamaru.

Les mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler sa douleur, le visage de Temari exprimait une souffrance hallucinante et inhumaine : ses yeux exorbités, produisait une quantité de larme astronomique, semblable à des chutes, tandis que sa peau se comprimait violemment par convulsions, toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres…

La jeune fille était terre, la grande Temari avait laissé tomber son masque impassible et n'était plus qu'une vulgaire femme, une femme normale dont la logique, la froideur et la retenue s'était soudain évaporée pour laisser place à un énorme sentiment de vacuité…

Elle avait beau vouloir se tromper, son cœur le savait lui.

Le dénigrement de Shikamaru elle en avait justement à faire…

Et pas qu'un peu !

Cela lui crevait littéralement son être.

Une série de hoquet attira l'attention de ce dernier qui remarqua que sa compagne ne le suivait plus…

Au contraire…

Il l'a vit prostré à quelque mètres de lui, par terre.

Une longue plainte stridente s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle se mit à hurler son amour, frappant convulsivement le sol…

Shikamaru, tout d'abord hébété, la regarda avec une pitié peu commune avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer de toutes ses forces.

De fines caresses choyèrent doucement le corps tremblant de la kunoichi, essayant de la calmer, pendant que celle-ci, toujours en pleur, s'agrippait désespérément à lui.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme, accoudé à un mur, câlinant silencieusement les cheveux de son amie atténuèrent peu à peu son chagrin…

Temari lui offrit un sourire timide.

Au diable son image de fille forte !

Shikamaru venait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

* * *

Gaara s'approcha lentement du corps inerte devant lui. 

Il était TRES mal barré.

Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour prouver au monde entier (et plus particulièrement à l'Hokage), qui n'était plus un fou tueur qui conversait avec sa mère (étant considérée comme morte depuis des plombes).

Alors, qu'elle avait enfin accepté de le lâcher dans la nature hostile que représentait Konoha, il avait réussi à occire quelqu'un !

Il était TRES TRES mal barré.

En plus de la déclaration de guerre qui ne tarderait pas à venir après l'incident, il allait se prendre une beuglante mémorable de la part de sa sœur qui ne pourrait plus aller voir son petit copain.

Passant en revue différentes explications à servir à Tsunade sur cette mort (allant « Je l'ai pas vu venir ! » à « Et soudain, un monstre à trois yeux et vert pomme, déboula une bave jaune fluo aux lèvres, le tuant sur le coup… »), le Kazekage s'approcha de la dépouille de sa victime…  
… Et fut très surpris quand celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras en hurlant :

"GAARACHINOUNET !"

Lee.

Même sans avoir vu son visage, Gaara devina tout de suite l'identité de son cadavre…

Il se sentit aussi tout d'un coup très las.

Lee avait bu.

Or Lee ne SUPPORTAIT en aucun cas toutes boissons alcoolisées, passant de la Vodka jusqu'au Champomy.

Mais c'était aussi une question de quantité : en d'autre mot, est-ce que les copains avec qui il avait fait la fête était de dangereux fous malades suicidaires ?

Il en savait quelque chose…

Invité à une fête chez Naruto, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de voir ce que pouvait donné un Lee soûlait à la bière ultra légère…

Et étrangement, il n'avait jamais aucun souvenir de ce qu'il se passait quand il pétait les plombs et était constamment étonné de l'état du village, à moitié détruit, du lendemain…  
(sans savoir que ce n'était ni une tornade, ni un raz de marrée qui avait démoli les trois-quarts de Konoha, mais bel et bien un jeune ninja à la coupe au bol et aux vêtements verts)

"GAARACHICHOUNETTTTTT ! C'EST QUOI CA ?"

Lee avait BEAUCOUP bu… et d'après son odeur corporelle, de la Sangria…

On (lui, le village, le monde entier) était TRES TRES TRES mal barré.

Se retenant à grande peine de ne pas faire taire dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment son ami qui lui démantelait les tympans, le Kazekage empoigna l'alcoolo de service, et tenta de cacher se qu'il avait dans sa poche…

"C'est… C'est… ? CEST UNE LETTRE DAMOUR GAARACHICHOUNET !"

Se massant vigoureusement son pauvre crâne endolori, le Gaarachichounet en question vira soudainement à l'écarlate en essayant de reprendre la dite lettre et de faire taire son ami qui hurlait à tue tête :

"GAARA EST AMOUREUX ! GAARA EST AMOUREUX ! IL SORT AVEC UNE FILLE ! OH L'AMOUREUX !"

Si Lee n'avait pas été un de ses proches amies, il l'aurait envoyé rejoindre ses ancêtres.

Et non, il n'était pas amoureux, ni ne sortait avec quelqu'un…

Il y avait juste sur cette terre une fille assez tarée pour gaspiller son précieux temps à lui envoyer des lettres d'amours.  
Et d'après ce qu'elle écrivait, elle avait l'air bien allumée…

Ca faisait quoi… Trois mois qu'elle le harcelait.

Et il avait apprit quoi sur cette mystérieuse inconnue ?

Qu'en plus d'être conne, elle semblait beaucoup aimé les cœurs rouges (dont elle enduisait généreusement ses petits mots d'amour), ainsi que l'eau de Cologne bon marché (le facteur n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier l'adresse… Si ça puait autant… C'était pour lui.), était plutôt porter sur l'alcool et aimait le vocabulaire trèèèèès imagé…

Il avait notamment souvenir d'une fois où le contenue était absolument intraduisible (il y avait référence à « lorsque tu tords ton petit c.., je sens la bête bouillir en moi, et j'ai même le feu aux fes… »), et qui, à en juger à l'odeur, avait été écrite alors que la personne été en stade avancé d'ivrognerie.

"Dis, dis ! Je la connais ?"

Devant la mine enjoué et croquignolette de son ami, Gaara se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le décevoir sur ce point là, car sinon, il en ferait une maladie et commencerait à détruire tout ce qui bouge… Ce qui, sans aucun doute, affecterait énormément le Kazekage… (le village aussi…)

"Non, tu ne la connais pas."

Souriant de toutes ses dents,son amilui demanda :

"Tu me la présenteras dis !"

"Oui… Mais avant on va faire un tour chez tata Tsunade pour qu'elle me soigne cette vilaine gueule de bois…"

"VIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" lui répondit Lee tout en prenant la poudre d'escampette.

Il fallu trois seconde à Gaara pour se rendre compte que son ami venait de lui fausser compagnie.

C'est ainsi qu'il partit à sa recherche, maudissant le caractère survolté du ninja de Konoha, totalement ignorant du regard très insistant d'une Kunoichi aux cheveux blond, le rouge cramoisie de ses joues dénotant étrangement avec celui des petits nuages que comportait sa longue cape noire…

* * *

"Alors Néji ?" s'impatienta Tenten. 

Décidemment, le Hyûga passait par plus de couleur successive en dix minutes que dans toute sa vie…  
Il venait de changer du vert au rouge aussi vite qu'un feu de signalisation.

"Oui… Heu…"

Deuxième découverte de l'heure : après avoir eu la confirmation que Néji n'était ni albinos, ni un vampire, voilà qu'elle apprenait que lui aussi était capable de bégayer…

Note bien que ça fait un excellent moyen de pression, une réputation de frigo bâtie durement qui s'écroule parce qu'une kunoichi en a trop dit…

De son côté, le cerveau du jeune homme marchait à plein régime…

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire dans une situation pareille !

Dire qu'il s'était entraîné 4 heures devant un miroir pour fléchir le moment venu…

Tout se décida rapidement : le plus simple pour Néji était de tout sortir précipitamment sans s'arrêter…

"Alors ?"

Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Tenten gloussait… Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, sauf le jour où elle lui avait demander de sortir avec elle…

Et oui !

Car si Néji était un vrai combattant, il était aussi maladroit qu'un manche et piquait un fard à la moindre allusion…  
Il était même plus lourdaud qu'Uchiwa… C'était pour tout dire !

Enfin…

Sortant subitement une trentaine de kunai et soulevant un gâteau posé sur la table devant elle, elle dit d'un ton sans réplique :

"Accouche où sinon…"

"Ah… Ben… Heu…"

La suite fut engloutit entre des monceaux de crème chantilly…

C'est ainsi que le salon se transforma vite en une bataille de nourriture où, Néji, enfin dans son élément, décrocha son balai dans le c.. , et participa activement à cette activité de couple.

Jugeant que c'était le bon moment pour le lui dire, il s'arrêta net alors que sa compagne se demandait si elle oserait lui jeter des grenades.

Droit devant elle, sortant son écrin, il lui annonça tout de go :

"Tentenveux-tutemarrieravecmoi ?"

Oui, c'était pour lui le meilleur moment : il se trouvait dans une circonstance de guerre où il était le maître, et la situation s'était subitement dégelé d'une coincerie sans nom…

Seulement dans sa grande mansuétude, il avait oublié qu'il NE FALLAIT JAMAIS demandé la main d'une jeune femme aussi brusquement, au beau milieu d'un champs de bataille, de la nourriture éclatée de tous les côtés, alors que celle-ci était en l'air en train de sortir un bâton de TNT avec la farouche intention de vous tuer…

Il n'y avait donc rien d'anormal à ce que…

"Tenten !"

…à ce que la dite jeune femme tombe dans la pomme, son âme montant vers les cieux.

Cherchant quelque chose lui permettant de raviver la flamme dans ce pauvre petit corps, Néji pensa un quart de seconde à sa cousine… un quart de seconde… avant de se souvenir qu'elle venait de partir.

En tout cas, c'est Mme Hyûga qui va être contente !

* * *

La grêle continuait inlassablement à tomber, mais outre le fait qu'elle faisait chier une grande partie du village, elle semblait s'être donné pour mission de faire tomber à l'eau un rendez-vous en particulier… 

Protégé sous un manteau, un jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir ce dernier à une hauteur appréciable pour que ça dulcinée ne se blesse pas.

Cette dernière, serrée contre la poitrine du jeune homme, lui offrit un magnifique sourire pour atténuer quelque peu les souffrances du jeune homme qui commençait à se luxer l'épaule à force de maintenir en l'air ainsi son vêtement.

Agrippant son bras gauche, la kunoichi le força à se baisser avant que le sien ne prenne sa place.

Le jeune couple, dans cette situation plutôt inconfortable, se considérer d'un regard qui se passait de mot…

L'homme, plus espiègle que la jeune fille, approcha subitement sa bouche et l'embrassa, d'un baiser tendre et doux, à la saveur des ramens…

Retirant soudainement ses lèvres de peur d'avoir froissé la pudique ninja, il fut agréablement surprit lorsqu'elle réitéra cette embrassade interrompue.

Le rouge aux joues devant cette impudence, elle enfouie sa tête dans la nuque de son amour qui ria un peu puis se pressa d'autant plus contre elle.

Peu à peu, le mauvais temps diminua pour finir par s'endiguer, comme vaincu par l'amour tendre et indestructible de ce jeune couple, fruit d'une entraide entre Kakashi et Kurenai.

Elle, les yeux vides de toutes émotions et de couleurs, l'air faible mais déterminé…

Lui, le regard bleu étincelant de malice, mais doux dans ces gestes et ses paroles…

Deux personnes qui s'aimaient, se complétaient mutuellement…

Riant sur ce banc trempé, mais premier acte de leur amour naissant.

* * *

La neige avait cessé, mais pourtant il était toujours aussi agité. 

Comme un tigre en cage, comme un chiot bagarreur, il continuait inlassablement à se battre, indifférent de la jeune fille devant lui dont le rire s'était transformé en sourire sarcastique.

Le jeune garçon aux allures espiègle, le cheveu fou, une longue écharpe autour de son cou, des lunettes d'aviateurs dans sa poche, ne vit pas le coup venir.

La jeune fille murmura « un temps pis pour lui ! », avant de déboucher un stylo, s'avancer vers lui, et de ses yeux blancs lui murmurait « il n'avait pas qu'à s'endormir dans mon domaine ! ».

Konohamaru ne savait pas que bientôt, il allait se réveiller sous un arbre, trempé jusqu'à l'os, ni qu'il y avait une multitude de dessins allant de la moustache à la crotte, dessinait sur son visage…

Et que pendant des mois et des mois, il allait être raillé et moqué par une ninja de son équipe, aux yeux blanc et aux cheveux sombres, répondant au nom d'Hanabi.

* * *

Mme Akimichi savait à quel point son fils adorait la nourriture et tout ce qui pouvait y rapporter… 

Mais, elle fut quand même singulièrement étonnée, de trouver une photographie représentant un monceau de chips, ceinturé par un cadre en or passablement râpé...

**

* * *

**

**Bonus part :**

Mais sinon, quel est le bilan de ce Noël ?

Plutôt positif, la moitié de nos persos se retrouvent à l'hôpital…

Nous y retrouvons donc, un baka qui a réussi à se coller le palais, une kunoichi comateuse, son futur mari qui vient de se prendre une fessé mémorable, la mère de ce dit mari qui a pété un câble en voyant sa maison, deux abrutis qui se sont collés l'un à l'autre, deux autres crétins qui ont attrapé un coup de froid (dehors, sous la grêle, fallait pas s'étonner), la sœur d'un de ses crétins avec un gros œil au beurre noir, le responsable de celui-ci avec un nez cassé, Lee, à qui on a du mettre la camisole de force, le kazekage qui avait grand besoin d'un massage, et enfin Tsunade qui se sentit beaucoup moins seule d'un coup avant de déclamer :

"Vivement l'an prochain !"

* * *

Donc, pour ceux qui aurait pas comprit, il y avait du : 

Hinata/Naruto, Temari/Shikamaru, Kankuro/Ino, Gaara+Lee, Gaara/Deidara, Kiba+Shino, Konohamaru/Hanabi, Néji/Tenten, Sasuke/Sakura, Choji/chips.

Désolé pour Choji, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… '


End file.
